


Inglourious Reasons

by johnsidney



Series: The Love Story [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldo把Hans關在家裡，Hans想要個解釋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inglourious Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明:他們必然不屬於我。所有的頭皮都屬於昆汀塔倫提諾。
> 
> 此篇內文經過修訂，已替換成小說本增補過的版本。

1.

Hans Landa是個智慧過人的傢伙。如果命運女神夠眷顧的話，成為「偉人」或者是「傳奇」並不如想像中那麼困難－－就連化糞池的清掃員意外撿到坑裡的彩票也不能算太誇張的事，但有時祂就差那關鍵的臨門一腳、你說是吧？

論起人的天性，我們的猶太獵手就顯得天真太多，至於阿帕契中尉則始終相信自己略勝一籌。當然，他不能說上校總是比較單純的那個，這樣有失禮數。儘管他確實認為當上校的都很單純－－更不用說他們的軍階還牽扯到國籍問題。

總之，戰場上軍階不代表一切，他們是敵人、來自不同陣營、彼此仇恨。這很好、真的。他們勢不兩立、用鮑伊刀把彼此戳得你死我活什麼的都比現在的狀況要來得好一點。

「現在的狀況，我還以為你滿意到不能再滿意了？」

Aldo坐在引擎蓋上嚼著軍用口糧的當兒，Hans的雙手還被牢牢銬在背後－－稍早Utivich曾幫他解開以方便享用午餐－－這不能阻止他開口回應Aldo的喃喃自語。

「作為一隻獵狗、你的聽力確實很好，上校。」Aldo抬起左邊的眉毛，當然在Hans看來是右邊。

「是猶太獵手，長官。」Utivich補充。

「對的…不過我想我們大可體貼一點，上校說過他想擺脫這綽號的，Utivich。」

「是的，長官。」小人兒悻悻然的繼續倒茶。

他們陷入短暫的沉默。Utivich將熱茶一口飲盡，Aldo則幫忙大啖三明治。在搖晃的後車廂裡，Hans的表情極度微妙。

「我猜你他媽的有話想說。」Aldo隨著顛簸點點頭。

「想必你也猜到我想說什麼。」Hans穩住下身。

「不，我沒猜著。」

「說說看？」Hans慘澹一笑。

「……你正在想，剛剛我們已經見過我的長官，接下來我會拿你怎麼辦。」Aldo説這話的時候雙眼緊盯著Hans的，也許期待看到對方透露出一絲絲憂慮，幸運的是他確信自己看到了。不過大概只有一點點。

「Nein、Aldo。」Hans眨眨眼，「認識你之後我學到一件事，那就是只在乎當下。」  
　　  
「當下沒什麼好在乎的，Hans上校。」Aldo擺擺手，Utivich遞上德製鋼杯。

他們剛與Aldo的長官會面，現在則在離開的路上。Aldo給了個目標，是說給開車的大兵聽的，Hans不知道他們將駛向何方。Utivich的槍上了膛的，而且這個該死的「小人兒」只是一個勁給他灌利尿茶。

「眼下只有一件事情值得擔心，中尉。」Hans吃力的將身子前傾，儘可能靠向Aldo到不能再近，Aldo聽得見那呼吸顯示上校已經忍無可忍。

「是什麼呢？上校。」  
　　  
「手銬、Aldo，手銬！」Hans讓身後扯出聲響。  
　　  
「Utivich、你是不是跟我一樣不太明白？」  
　　  
「我想上校的意思是說，我們不應該再這樣銬著他。」Utivich發言，Hans慶幸小人兒說對了。

「對，上頭也沒打算要我們這麼做，全權交由Aldo中尉管束不意味著我可以再像那樣動用私刑。」Aldo咬咬下唇，他輕戳Hans額頭上的精緻藝術品－－Aldo手作，接著投以Utivich一個友善的微笑。

「老實說我覺得挺可惜的，Utivich，但是全權這個字眼同時也象徵著很多特權，我必須往好處想。」

「銬著我對你有什麼好處，Aldo、若我是你的話…」

「喔、喔！親愛的上校。」Aldo伸手捂住Hans的口，又將帶著古柯鹼氣味的食指按在上頭，「你不會想做這個想像的，現在還輪不到你使壞的時候。」

軍用卡車依舊載著他們顛簸前進，Hans不知道自己怎麼就這麼閉上嘴的。卡車開到平坦的公路上時Aldo已經停止咒罵Ｆ起首的字眼，轉而開始用Ｄ字打頭做為一句話的結尾。Utivich抱怨越來越濕冷的天氣，但他在中途就下了車，留下Aldo與Hans兩人。

Aldo說小人兒將搭飛機往波士頓去，但Hans不可能會想念小人兒。

「瞧瞧我的鞋、上校，他們看上去好極了。」中尉遞給Hans一支菸，他不喜歡那菸的味道。太濃了。（註）

「以後我不敢保證，Hans、但是現在，現在還輪不到你使壞的時候。」

Aldo對此再度重申了一次，暮色中Hans不確定那根菸是熄了還是根本沒點著。

2.

「我們幹麻住在一起？」

Aldo喜歡兀自譏諷Hans的小聰明讓一切越來越複雜。比如影院之夜那場協議、他的美好又偉大的計畫，又比如現在他問Aldo的這個問題。

「我沒想過這個，因為它不重要。」擠在難看的廁所裡，Aldo正在與所剩無幾的鬍渣奮鬥。

「我不明白。」  
　　  
「那就不要明白，上校。」中尉將毛巾任意垂掛在肩上，仔細審視鏡中的自己，「奇怪的是、我以為你很聰明。」

Hans將眼睛瞇成一條線，他將半個身子靠在廁所的門上。穿著家居服，兩個人一開始並不太習慣未武裝的彼此，但生活總要過下去。

「上個月你說過不滿意現狀。」

「誰？喔！在卡車上，我是說過。」Aldo瞄一眼門邊的男人。

「我記得你的長官沒有要求必須把我鎖在你附近，據我所知管束的意義還要更加嚴格、或者寬鬆些。」Hans抬眉，Aldo承認上校抬眉看起來比自己體面得多。

「你說的對，我應該在各方面限制你、讓你知道要是違反了會有什麼後果，然後給你租棟小房子，只有在特別的日子才去敲門查勤。」

Hans強調Aldo這個假設才是正確的，儘管他到現在還不能算是完全放棄南塔基特島。坐在軍用卡車上已經是上個月的事情，後來他們回到田納西州，準確的說是Hans被Aldo帶回田納西州，並且同住至今已經兩個星期。

這 段期間，Hans過得不算太差，當然也好不到哪去。他確定Aldo大概是對他的頭皮不感興趣，但不能全盤否定這該死的阿帕契頭子不是專門虐人為樂的變態。 尤其是Aldo還收著當初銬他的那副手銬，一時興起就拿出來把玩一番，順便把Hans的手腕和椅子纏在一起。那多半是在Hans試圖發怒的時候。

「不過我不打算那麼做，你知道的、我很容易感到無聊。」  
　　  
「我知道，你和你的小隊都是窮極無聊的一群人，但話還得說得公道些，他們是猶太人，他們的行為得以與復仇劃上等號，復仇起碼還是頗有樂子可尋的字眼。」

Hans花了點時間讓自己別說太多話，自從頭上被刻了幾刀後，他就盡可能不說太多話。猶太獵手懂得在適當的時機展現自己的尊嚴。

「但你不同，Aldo，我對你是怎麼在這場戰爭建立起屬於你的立足之地、以及如何在其中發掘仇恨以外的更多樂趣，感到很是好奇。假若那足夠有趣的話，我是很樂意參與其中......但不幸的是我本身也是很無趣的人。」

「當然了，因為你是猶太獵手。」Aldo無所謂的答覆。

「得了吧！你應該後悔不該殺了Hermann。」Hans癱軟在沙發上。對此中尉嗤嗤的笑著。

「那個全能無線電操作員？我家可不是基地台，他能為我做什麼？上頭不會鳥他，對我也沒什麼價值。」

「那我有什麼價值？」Hans挺直腰桿，投以Aldo一個優雅強硬的微笑。那表情很像這名猶太獵手還很威風的時候。  
　  
「……」  
　　  
Aldo皺眉，他不知道答案是什麼，於是便套上一件夾克後直接出門去了。Hans在維持了一段時間的身段後，眨眨眼開始對著早已空無一人的房間大聲咆哮。

他被限制外出，除此之外他可以在房子裡做任何事。但是現在他只選擇用自己國家的語言大聲咆哮。反正這棟房子是屬於沒有鄰居的那種。  
　　  
＊＊＊

「還綁著那個獵人？」Utivich是真心在發問。Aldo只是點點頭，並乾掉所剩無幾的啤酒。

「沒有抵抗？沒有攻擊？」Utivich的聲音聽來像在期待什麼。

「Utivich，Hans Landa是上校，上校懂得用別種方式抗爭……如果他襲擊我，我就銬住他，這很簡單。」

「是啊、但是，我是說，為什麼？」

「你指什麼？」Aldo盯著酒保擦拭杯子的那隻手。

「你們幹麻住在一起？」

「操！我沒想過這個，就因為它不重要！行嗎？這很難接受？他媽的又沒損失！」

Aldo並沒有惱怒，他只是說話聲音大了點，且更多的是對思索或回答感到困擾。Utivich承認那的確沒有損失後，默默的為中尉付了酒錢。

「確實沒有損失，確實沒什麼不好，那像在長期做客，據我所知你也沒有太虧待客人。」臨走前Utivich補充道。

3.

Hans Landa很自負，Aldo喜歡自負的人。若是同盟，就重用對方，或者來場決定強弱的鬥毆；若是敵人，就閒扯淡，然後藝術性的爽快幹掉。  
　　  
嚴格說起來，Hans Landa算是歸類到敵人那部份的，但是Aldo始終拿不定主意。他不確定自己是否真想多一塊Hans Landa的頭皮。  
　　  
再說，現在也沒餘地思考頭皮的事情。戰爭結束了，他實際上不能拿Hans怎麼辦。戰爭結束也沒有過很久，山姆大叔還得煩惱亞洲問題，這點令他大為光火。Utivich曾推測大概是太多太多後續需要處理，以至於頭子沒辦法飛去太平洋戰區切日本小肚皮。

Aldo只好將一名德軍上校擺設在家裡，尤其每當週末夜從酒吧回來後，Hans會像個等待下屬匯報的上級一樣端坐在客廳沙發。總是讓Aldo聯想到花園小矮人之類的。即便掛鐘已經指著凌晨三點。

「你在等什麼？」

「我沒在等。」Hans一派冰冷的微笑。  
　　  
「你的表情像是我當年賣私酒請來的妓女一樣，我指的是黑眼圈那部份…」Aldo的食指幾乎要戳進Hans的眼窩。  
　　  
「我敢打賭我還沒那麼悽慘。」說完，上校冷靜的送出一記拳頭。  
　　  
每個週末夜，Aldo回到家第一件事便是和Hans幹架。Hans總能在週末夜打贏，主要是中尉滿是酒味的嘴巴特別賤。  
　　  
他們共同住了將近一個月，除了偶爾上演的鬥毆外，幾乎沒有什麼大事件。總的來說，他們相安無事。Hans認為總有那麼一天，Aldo會解除他的禁足令，像是犯錯的孩子被懲罰夠了那樣。要是如此，就這麼和頭皮收集癖同居下去也沒什麼不好。

「你必須感謝你的戰俘家教良好。」  
　　  
Aldo大字型躺在床上，他聽見上校說「你的戰俘」時感到莫名的愉快，並且開始仔細考慮讓Hans出門買點自己愛吃的東西。不過他終究沒有這麼做。  
　　  
「我他媽的能說什麼，把我拖回床上睡覺算是你的良心，如果你有一把ＭＰ４０在手，現在就可以把我射成一塊海綿。」  
　　  
「你說的對，要是我有的話。」Hans仰頭不屑的回覆。  
　　  
「喔－－我答對了吧、你這個邪惡的腦袋被困在我該死的房子裡還能做什麼？承認吧、我比你危險太多了。」  
　　  
「我從來沒有一刻懷疑過，惡魔。」Hans將門扣上回到還算舒適的客房，留下Aldo一個人在那兒狂妄的叫囂「You liar」。

4.  
　　  
但事情沒那麼簡單，Hans Landa痛恨自己怎麼能就這樣將一切視為理所當然？

戰爭是結束了，德國人與美國人，要怎樣面對彼此是他家的事。偏偏自己是德國人，Aldo則是美國人。喔、還有一點需要補充，Hans明白自己在別人眼中不算完全的德國人，充其量只能說是個販賣國家的商人。  
但Hans並不在意。在意也來不及了。現在他唯一也最不爽的事情就是，Aldo對於兩人同住一事絲毫不打算解釋。什麼理由不能接受？那傢伙在老子頭上做了記號，讓自己像是被狗撒尿的電線桿。除此之外，這個帶隊的納粹清掃者還可能把自己關在這破屋裡一輩子？

他在當獵手時確實像個偵探般斤斤計較，這多少養出了習慣來。Hans覺得人要行使一種行為很簡單。但總得有個理由。一個讓他倆正當連結的線索。

在法國時他握有一份珍貴的報告，關於混蛋小隊每一個成員的來歷與殺人手段。有趣的是，倖存下來的Utivich一等兵大概是最沒殺傷力的一個。

至於阿帕契頭子，來自田納西州，沒有猶太血統。有著收集頭皮、在別人頭上雕刻的興趣，可能還是個變態。除此之外，Hans Landa對Aldo Raine一無所知。

認識Aldo後，他只學會一件事情，那就是放眼當下。戰爭結束了，可他和阿帕契頭子之間明顯還沒完。

＊＊＊

「今晚我不會回來。」Aldo拿起帽子的時候說道。　　

「女人？」Hans抬頭看他。

說實話Hans並不在乎。他有兩個月沒看到女人了，甚至忘了女人有什麼地方和男人不一樣。  
　　  
「也許、大概，我不確定。」Aldo隨意答道，「冰箱裡剩下兩顆蛋，別全用光了。」  
　　  
「你該記得明天帶盒新的回來。」Hans一邊回應一邊思考今晚怎麼用一顆蛋料理晚餐。  
　　  
「恐怕我沒時間，或者你可以走路到附近買回來。」  
　　  
「…抱歉？」Hans禮貌的詢問，老天保佑他還懂禮貌。  
　　  
「那很近，就在這條路的轉角處，你可以戴我的毛帽去…」  
　　  
Aldo穿起大衣，像是當初用手掌捂住Hans時那樣輕聲說話，Hans幾乎能聞到他手指上的硝煙味。  
　　  
「你不覺得自己說話有欠考慮，Aldo？」Hans打斷他。  
「幹麻？」中尉的聲音聽起來像是被冒犯，上校發現自己的聲音很刺耳。

「我他媽受夠了你這個性格扭曲怪異的美國佬！」  
　　  
Aldo伸手檔下丟過來的坐墊，惱怒的盯著沙發上的上校。  
　　  
「如果你他媽打算一點一點折磨我，咱們就攤牌了吧！」  
　　  
「給我個期限！操你媽的打算玩弄我到什麼時候？老天…！」  
　　  
「如果不是在這裡，我寧願把下半輩子都耗在監獄裡面，而你！你大可以毫無顧慮在這棟破屋裡操你的女人！」  
　　  
Aldo注視臉色脹紅的Hans，露出微妙的表情。在Hans看來那不像在生氣。  
　　  
「你，認為我在顧慮你？Hans？」  
　  
「……」  
　　  
「拜託、親愛的上校！就算不出門，一樣有很多事情可以做！你甚至可以在我的地毯上打手…」  
　　  
「去你的！」Hans咆哮。  
　　  
Aldo出門了。Hans則不敢相信自己眼眶泛紅了。

＊＊＊

「長官，你想那個女的有沒有搞頭　？」  
　　  
「Utivich，如果你願意，可以等那位女士卸了婚戒後再說。」  
　　  
Aldo和Utivich坐在車上，他們剛結束一場官僚式的會面。會面結束的比預料中早，得以讓他們當日來回。  
　　  
「據我所知，他丈夫去年死了。」Utivich摸摸鼻頭。  
　　  
「如果你敢挑戰丈夫死了兩年還帶婚戒的女人，那就去吧、孩子。」Aldo陷入沉思。  
　　  
「值得一試啊，長官。」Utivich接著問起猶太獵手。  
　　  
「可敬的上校今天爆走了。」中尉嚼起菸稻草。  
　　  
「他頭上的傷口裂開了？」  
　　  
「不、不會的，他的傷口很好。」Aldo苦悶的回應。  
　　  
「你們真的和平相處，是嗎？長官。」Utivich小心翼翼問道。  
　　  
「的確是。」Aldo愍著嘴答覆，視線不知拋向何方。  
　　  
「你欣賞那個猶太獵手，對嗎？反正你不打算有家室，你說過你喜歡自負的傢伙。他很自負。」  
　　  
「自負、太自負了，操他媽的幹麻凡事都需要理由？我心情好放他風也要個理由？」  
　　  
Utivich有些狐疑，很多時候他自以為很熟悉頭兒的腦袋瓜。除了那些他們拿不定主意的超屌計畫。  
　　  
「你讓他出門？突然之間？」  
　　  
「我只是認為時候到了，我認為他會樂意和我同住下去…」Aldo嘶聲道，並投以一個煩躁的眼神。  
　　  
「無意冒犯…但是，為什麼？我是說、也許他也這麼想，你卻不曾說過這個，至少向他說過？」  
　　  
中尉停頓片刻，他不知該做何反應，首先他有些驚訝於Utivich對於自己的說詞竟沒有透露任何冒犯的表情來。再者，Utivich憑什麼認為應該稟告家裡那位當事人這種噁心巴拉的獨白？那只會加重仇恨、憤怒……什麼的，隨便都好。還有就是，很難啟齒。  
　　  
「長官，已經無關乎戰爭，如果你早有這個打算，那就絕對無關了。」Utivich試探性的指出這點，但顯然他不想涉入太深。  
　　  
車子駛入夜色中，夜沒有很深的時候他們已經抵達各自的家中。

5.

Aldo開門的時候，沒有像週末夜那樣看見坐等在沙發上的裝飾品。說實在他不曉得Hans幹麻老等在那裡，Aldo配給他一間小客房，但不等Aldo回來上校是不會就寢的。這點真的很怪異，不過也許可以解釋為某種難以回溯的習慣。

桌上擺著一盤吐司夾蛋，那顯然是留給Aldo的，也可能是順道做好的。垃圾桶裡安放著另一盤，顯然當事人心情很差的直接餵給垃圾筒了。中尉將那盤明顯該當做早餐食用的料理大口吞下，然後進廁所盥洗。還有時間，足夠睡個好覺。

Hans沒有出門，因為冰箱裡沒有新的蛋盒。哪都沒有。可垃圾桶應該爆滿，另一盤吐司夾蛋卻躺在最底層。Hans也許有出門，可能只是把垃圾拿出去堆放。而此刻自負的上校正在客房裡睡覺，Aldo將盤子清洗後直接走進去。  
　　  
「你他媽的要幹麻…！」  
　　  
中尉將整個身子壓在上校身上的時候，躺著的那一個發現自己完全動彈不得。  
　　  
「注意你的舉止，中尉、如果你想到什麼新把戲對付我的話。」獵手冷冷的說道。  
　　  
Aldo在黑暗中看不清Hans的臉，於是他無視上校的威脅挪動身體將夜燈摁開。  
　　  
「立刻從我身上下來…」黯淡光線下上校顯得倍受羞辱。  
　　  
「你做了嗎？」Aldo拋出堅實的聲音。  
　　  
「啥？」  
　　  
「像我告訴你的，你在地毯上打手…」  
　　  
「該死、Aldo！」Hans不可能讓他說完的。  
　　  
他們對峙了足足有十五分鐘。至少，Hans猜想。  
　　  
「…做了。」他承認，抬起左邊的眉毛，「你知道的，我不可能…就這麼對著地毯…」  
　　  
「我暸。」Aldo點頭。  
　　  
接著Hans開始等待，Aldo之所以知道他在等，是因為他又露出週末夜的表情了。Aldo痛恨那表情，他必須結束掉，再也不要看到。  
　　  
「你可能不會想和我住在一起。」他說。  
　　  
「可能。」Hans不否認。  
　　  
「也可能你很樂意。」Aldo聳肩。  
　　  
「可能。」  
　　  
「所以你他媽的是哪一個？」中尉盯著上校看。  
　　  
上校首度感覺自己佔上風。不過他依舊必須謹慎行事。  
　　  
「我沒想過這個，因為不重要。」  
　　  
Aldo將Hans前額的頭髮往後撥，伏下身、短暫而瘋狂的吻了他大概五秒。  
　　  
「…我不確定這能改變什麼，中尉。」上校滿臉通紅。  
　　  
「我也不確定，親愛的上校。」  
　　  
說完，Aldo伏下身繼續吻他。Hans一個挺身將Aldo翻倒在床的另一側，後者摁住他的頭摟在懷裡。  
　　  
「這不是好主意…」  
　　  
Hans在Aldo頸間喘息，他已經沒有睡意。  
　　  
「顯而易見…咱們鞋子都穿反了…」（註）  
　　  
Aldo再度將Hans壓在身下的時候，意識到對方的眼睛是濡濕的。並且，兩人都徹底的硬了。  
　　  
「等等…」Aldo好不容易從Hans凌亂的衣領間抬起頭來。「你出門了，對嗎？」  
　　  
「你從不做垃圾分類…老天…」上校的聲音聽來很是破碎。  
　　  
「很好，明天我們要跳過早餐了…」阿帕契頭子自覺不妙的露齒微笑，便繼續埋頭以舌頭往下探勘。  
　　  
「啊…！」  
　　  
隔天，他們跳過了早餐，直接睡到中午。Hans上校在認識Aldo中尉之後學到的事情就是「放眼當下」，於是他倆一起去了蔬果店。這不過是昨晚的激情到早晨怪異的尷尬之後幾小時內進行的事情。在習慣中尉的善變與溫柔後，上校覺得自己也許可以繼續無以附加的自負下去。

當然，我們知道有太多事情停滯於模糊邊緣，不過實在沒有必要去釐清全部。值得慶幸的是－－可能會跟見證一切的Utivich一樣慶幸：戰爭結束了，可那個傳說中的猶太獵手和阿帕契頭子之間還沒完。

＜Fin＞

**Author's Note:**

> 註： 文中兩個註都是來自同一個諺語。「鞋子好像穿反了」意味「情勢整個逆轉了」。在片中Hans抓到Aldo的時候說了這句話，最後Hans落在Aldo手 裡，由於此文是兩人後續的衍生文，因此我想試著讓Aldo也說說這句話。最後讓他們兩個嚐嚐因為彼此催生的愛而同時敗北的滋味。(笑)　


End file.
